


Smut Shorts - Her Hero (Jessie)

by ryan_fox



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: A Little Bit of Femdom, Clessie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_fox/pseuds/ryan_fox
Summary: Sure, Jessie's place has a strict "no boys allowed" policy. But what was she supposed to do that night, when Cloud showed up at her doorstep after their off-the-books mission? Just let him go home without even trying to bone him?Please. Let's be real here.
Relationships: Jessie & Cloud Strife, Jessie Rasberry/Cloud Strife, Jessie/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Smut Shorts - Her Hero (Jessie)

“Do you wanna come in for a bit?”

The ghost of a smile played around the ex-SOLDIER’s lips. Those full, oddly sensual lips, which seemed so out of place on a man as hard as Cloud Strife.

“Thought your place was no boys allowed?”

Was he… _teasing_ her? Maybe Jessie had made a dent in his armour, after all. And just when she had started to think Cloud was immune to her advances—which, let’s be honest, hadn’t been exactly _subtle_.

She offered him her best seductive smile, putting some of those old acting skills to use. “That’s just something I tell Wedge to keep him from coming over all the time.”

Cloud frowned, his lips forming an extremely adorable little pout. Jessie laughed.

“I’m joking. They’ll be asleep by now.”

“So we’d have to be quiet, huh?”

Sudden heat flushed Jessie. Cloud’s tone was neutral, like always. Why couldn’t he be easier to read? She couldn’t tell if he was implying something or just being practical; either way, she now found herself sopping wet.

“They’re deep sleepers,” she said, her voice gone low and husky.

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, exposing an armpit she wanted to bury her face in. _Whoa girl,_ she thought. _Have some self-control_. Although, fact: she hadn’t jumped him yet. See—plenty of self-control.

“I dunno, Jessie,” he said. His eyes briefly glimpsed down, then up again. _Is he checking me out? He’s totally checking me out_ , she thought. The heat was spreading now; tingling tendrils moved up towards her belly. Cloud went on. “You have a big day tomorrow.”

She bit her lip, let her gaze roam over his body too. Slowly. His arms, the lean muscles tight and coiled like ropes; his equally lean upper body. The area between his legs—was that a bulge or a trick of the light on his loose-fitting pants?

“Are you playing hard to get, SOLDIER-boy?”

His eyes widened, just for a second. She’d caught him off-guard, felt herself starting to grin. Briefly, she worried Cloud might still walk away. Then he smiled at her, biting his own lower lip, and gave a small nod.

***

“You can put that big sword of yours over there.” She waved a hand at the one corner of her room that was relatively clutter-free. “Sit. Make yourself comfortable. I just gotta get this thing off…”

Jessie reached back and fumbled with the breastplate’s clasps. She could take the thing off with one hand and both eyes closed, to be honest. But she wanted Cloud to walk up to her, to stand close as he undid the straps for her.

When after a while that hadn’t happened, she rolled her eyes and undid the clasps herself. The armour slid off and she took a relieved breath. Her breasts had grown way more sensitive in the past ten minutes, and the breastplate had started to feel uncomfortable against them. Her shirt was soaked in sweat, going cold, from their clandestine mission in Midgar. She shivered even as her nipples hardened.

Jessie turned to face Cloud. He sat on the bed, hands in his laps, and quickly looked away.

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” he said, too quickly. His eyes flickered over to her, then down to his lap again. “I... Nothing.”

He looked… almost uncomfortable, every muscle in his body tense. Weird. She’d seen him face down a huge robot, not to mention an entire squad of Shinra troopers, and being alone in a room with her was what scared him?

Jessie walked over to where Cloud was sitting, knelt down in front of him. Gently, she took his gloved hands in her own. She felt a faint tremor running through them. “Hey. Look at me.”

He did, turquoise eyes so wide she thought she could swim in them.

“Talk to me, Cloud. Use that mouth of yours to communicate.” She could think of several other things he could use that mouth for. Hopefully they’d get to that, too; him being comfortable was more important, though.

Cloud’s eyes dipped down again. “Never mind,” he mumbled.

Jessie waited, holding his hands.

She was about to prompt him again, when he croaked one word.

“Nervous.”

“Ahh.” She straightened her spine and put a finger under his chin, lifted it. Brought her face in close. Her lips brushed against his as she said, “I can work with that.”

Then his mouth was hot on hers, his lips, full and soft, against her own. He leaned forward, his kisses urgent and greedy, while one of his hands drifted away from his lap and came to rest on her breast. A shiver ran down her spine as his thumb rubbed against a nipple through the shirt’s wet fabric.

She broke off the kiss, pulled back. Cloud’s face was flushed, his breath coming heavy, lips glistening wet.

“Did you like that?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Jessie rose to her feet. Cloud looked up at her with those big eyes, his mouth slightly parted. He looked ready to pounce on her, to grab her, press her up against the wall and fuck her. The idea was extremely appealing. She wanted to feel him fill her up, wanted it more than anything. Maybe not as much as wanting to save the planet from Shinra, but it came close.

But. She would wait. She would make _him_ wait. She’d been lusting after this man since she first laid eyes on him, and she wasn’t going to settle for a quick fuck.

Jessie took a step back and peeled off the sweat-drenched shirt, dropped it to the floor. Her bra followed seconds later. Cloud stirred, made as if to get up.

“No,” Jessie said. “Sit. Stay there.”

A look of confusion briefly crossed his face, but he obeyed. “Okay.”

“Good.” Jessie started unbuckling her pants, kicked off her shoes. “You like what you see?”

“Yes,” he whispered again.

She lowered her pants. Stepped out of them. Cloud was staying in place—good boy—taking in her almost naked body, his hungry eyes roving over her skin. Jessie’s hand slid casually into her boxer—she liked to be comfortable when wearing her armour. Like the shirt, it was soaked, but for different reasons. She brushed a finger against her clit, watched Cloud’s eyes widen, heard his sharp intake of breath at the same time she let out a small moan.

The boxer came off as well. Jessie stood just out of reach, offering Cloud a good view as she looked down on him. His entire body was so tense; his hands, gloveless now, lay back in his lap, his fingers tangled together to keep them from trembling.

Jessie smiled. “Do you want me?”

“Fuck, yes,” Cloud breathed.

The smile widened. “Good boy. I’m gonna make you work for it, though.” She took a step towards him, picked up his hands, his skin soft and hot in her palms. “I want you to worship me. Can you do that, SOLDIER-boy?”

He stared up at her, mouth working without any sounds coming out.

Jessie pressed his palms against her outer thighs. Guided his hands upwards until they cupped her ass. She felt the pent-up strength in them.

“Need to hear you say it.”

“Yes,” he said, his voice low and hoarse. “Ma’am.”

“That’s a good SOLDIER-boy.” Jessie briefly ruffled his hair. Soft. She cupped his head, gently pushed it closer towards her. “Now eat me out.”

Cloud went to work, his mouth as skilled as it had been when they’d kissed. Cloud lazily trailed her labia before moving up, before he started lapping at her clit. His tongue felt surprisingly strong, gently applying pressure with each lick.

Jessie’s breath was coming faster. She tried to keep her knees from buckling and grabbed a handful of Cloud’s hair, on reflex rather than with any conscious thought behind it. Cloud moaned against her—she felt the vibration between her legs—but didn’t let up, picking up speed instead.

“Oh… fuck… that’s good,” Jessie said, voice trembling.

Cloud leaned back, all big eyes and white teeth and glistening lips as he grinned up at her. She could get used to the sight of this man between her legs. Oh, yes.

“Yeah?” he said. “You like that?”

“Yup,” Jessie said, grabbing his hair and pressing his face close against her pussy. “Didn’t say you could stop, SOLDIER-boy.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Cloud said in a muffled voice. “Sorry.”

He made up for it by honing in on her clit, tongue lapping and licking, its tip teasing her now and then before he shifted back to fast, steady licks. Wet sounds and Jessie’s soft moans filled the room, were the only sound for a while. She wouldn’t last much longer like this.

“Enough,” she said, out of breath. “Lie back.”

The eagerness with which Cloud obeyed made her knees weak and almost sent her over the edge. _Not yet_. She missed his strong hands on her ass already.

Jessie stepped towards the bed and got on top of Cloud, straddling him. She trailed a hand along his chest and down, feeling his hard abs under the rough fabric of his shirt. At the same time, she moved her hips, slowly, riding him, rubbing her pussy against the bulge that was now very apparent in his pants. He moaned.

“My, my,” Jessie said. “You really did like that, huh?”

“Yeah… _oh_ …”

“You’re so cute when you moan.”

Jessie enjoyed how he squirmed under her, enjoyed the subtle changes that passed over his face each time she ground against his cock, giving him a mingled look of desperation and ecstacy. His hands fluttered, as if he didn’t know what to do with them; Cloud clearly wanted to reach out and touch her, but she hadn’t told him he could. _Such a good boy_.

Jessie moved up, bringing her pussy close to his face again. A flash of pain shot through her knee as she hit the metal shoulder pad. She swore, attacked the straps with shaking fingers, eager to get the shoulder pad out of the way. She flung it aside; it landed on the floor with a metallic _clang_.

For a moment, Jessie stayed still, listening for any indication that the sound had woken up one of her roommates. When none came, she relaxed.

Jessie leaned forward and reached out, grabbing Cloud’s wrists, forcing his arms above his head. Her knees rested on his biceps, near his shoulders, pinning him down. Making him helpless. She moved her hips again, grinding her pussy and clit against his face like she’d ground against his cock.

This time she set the rhythm, and Cloud was eager to keep up. She rode his face, picking up the pace while she kept his arms pressed down against the mattress. “Mmf… keep it up, SOLDIER-boy… I’m so close…”

Like a good SOLDIER following orders, Cloud redoubled his efforts. Jessie wished she could last longer, that she could have his face between her legs, worshiping her, for hours. Too late, now; she couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Oh! _Fuck!_ ” A powerful orgasm racked her body, and it took all her strength to not simply collapse on top of Cloud. Her arms trembled, her fingers gone white from squeezing down on his wrists. While she came, Cloud kept gently licking her clit, pausing only to press soft kisses against her labia.

 _Fuck_ , his lips felt so good down there.

It took Jessie a moment to recover. When she did, she let go of Cloud’s arms, moved down along his body until she sat between his legs on the bed.

“Take off your shirt.”

Cloud scrambled into a half-sitting position and did as he was told. Meanwhile, Jessie worked his belt buckle. When Cloud lay down again, Jessie yanked his pants down, underwear and all. His dick sprang free, the curved length of it standing in a buzzed patch of blond pubes.

Jessie wrapped her fingers around Cloud’s cock, enjoying its warm and meaty feel in her palm. She gave it a couple of slow, teasing strokes before leaning forward and taking it in her mouth. As she started to suck, relishing the slightly salty taste, she heard him gasp. This time it was Jessie who glanced up at Cloud while she idly ran a hand over his naked upper body, feeling the hard muscles just underneath the hot skin.

His hands fluttered again. No doubt he wanted to reach out, touch her hair, maybe even hold her head. Maybe she would even let him, later, if he behaved now. She kept on sucking, teasing the head of his cock with her tongue, her movements slow and deliberate, her free hand roving over his body, trailing down from his chest to his hard stomach, tracing his V-line, and up again. She could feel the tension building up inside him, could feel his muscles clench, his heart rate quicken.

The sound he made when she let his cock slip from her mouth was somewhere between a groan and a whine.

“ _So_ hot when you moan,” Jessie murmured. Within moments, she was straddling Cloud again; this time, she slipped his cock—wet and glistening with her spit—inside her. She leaned back, sat down, let the full length of him fill her. “You gonna moan some more for me, SOLDIER-boy?”

Cloud took a shaky breath. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy. Now touch me.”

His hands were on her in an instant, faster than she’d thought possible. It shouldn’t surprise her; she’d seen Cloud fight. Would he fuck her with the same skill and speed he brought to his swordplay?

Jessie grinned. She’d find out soon enough.

She started riding Cloud, still leaning back, arms behind her for balance, while his hands explored her body, cupped her breasts. His hands were strong, yet his movements were almost gentle and precise. His cock, meanwhile… the way it filled her _just_ right, Jessie thought it was made for her, that this whole man was made for her.

Cloud struggled to sit up, his abs tightening and standing out. He put one hand on her hip, the other still fondling her breast. She felt his hip tighten as he tried to buck his own hips, tried to take charge of fucking her. Jessie grinned at him again, leaned forward, hands on his shoulders, pressing him back against the bed. Her face hovered over his; her tongue darted out, licked his lower lip as she moved her own hips, hard and fast, pumping his dick inside her.

As he’d promised her he would, he moaned. Loudly. Tiny sweat drops had started to appear on his forehead. She wanted to lick them off.

“Cloud?” She loved the way his name rolled off her tongue while she was out of breath, riding him.

“ _Mmf_ … _oh_ … Yeah?”

“When I say… _fuck me_ … I want you… Want you to fuck me… hard as you can…”

He licked his lips, breathing hard. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She slowed down, teased him, letting his dick almost slip out before taking it all the way in again.

He moaned and narrowed his eyes, a look of focussed determination on his face. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good boy,” Jessie whispered. “Go on and fuck me.”

Cloud moved lightning-fast. Before Jessie knew what had happened, he’d slipped his arms under her legs and got off up the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to stay balanced. He took a clumsy step—they teetered when he stumbled, legs tangled in his pants—then another, until she felt the cold wall against her back.

He fucked her while she hung suspended in his arms, plunging into her with deep, fast thrusts. She moaned, clung to him tight, one hand moving through his hair, occasionally grabbing and pulling, the other on his shoulder, fingers digging.

“Oh… that’s good… good… boy…” Jessie moaned, lips pressed against Cloud’s ear.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cloud gasped, sounding out of breath. “Jessie… you’re so… fuck, feels so… _good_.” She felt his arms tremble. Some sweat ran down his face, down his neck, glistened on his chest.

She dug her nails into his shoulder, traced lines down his back. “ _Harder,_ ” she whispered in his ear.

“I… can’t…”

She nipped his ear. Grabbed another handful of his hair. “You _can_.”

“Oh, fuck,” Cloud moaned. He did as he was told, picked up speed. Jessie hadn’t been fucked like this in… no, never, she’d never been fucked like this. The sounds of flesh slapping fast against flesh, their moans, their gasps, filled the room.

Jessie pressed her forehead against Cloud’s, glowing hot and slick with sweat. “I’m… so… fuckin-close.” There was a pleading note in her voice. She couldn’t help it. She desperately wanted Cloud to make her cum again. “Keep… _ahh_ … going…”

He kept his eyes on hers, his mouth open, breath coming hot and hard and fast.

Jessie grabbed on to him even tighter, pressed her own lips against his, hard. Their teeth clacked against each other. She didn’t care; she slipped her tongue into his mouth, probing, pushing, stopping just shy of shoving it down his throat. She moaned into his mouth as she came again, dug her fingers into his shoulders, clamped her legs around his sides—wanting to push up against him even closer, to hold him tighter, to crush him. He felt so warm and hard and solid.

“ _Aaahhh_ … fuck, Jessie… I…”

She didn’t let him talk, kept her lips firm on his, her tongue still probing. After a second he kissed her back, pushed back with his own tongue, letting out small grunts in time with his thrusts.

The rhythm became more irregular. She felt the muscles in his back and in his arms tighten, felt the urgency of his kisses increase as if he, too, wanted to get so close to her they might melt into one being.

Cloud cried out when he came. Jessie felt his cock twitch inside her, again and again, as it spurted his cum. For a brief instant she dipped down when Cloud’s knees buckled, but he quickly recovered.

They kept kissing, gently now, the urgency gone, while they caught their breath. Cloud’s face had flushed red. Jessie grinned at him.

The color on Cloud’s face deepened. “What?”

“You’re _so_ fucking hot when you blush.”

He seemed stunned, but just for a moment. Then he grinned back at her.

***

Jessie lay on her side on the one-person bed, Cloud curled up and snugly nestled in her arms. Now and again, she pressed lazy kisses against the nape of his neck, against his bare shoulders.

“You’re still taking me out on a date tomorrow, you hear.”

“Mmh,” Cloud said. “Yup. After your mission.”

She kissed his shoulder again. “Good boy.”

“Mmmh.” He yawned. “You should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.”

He was probably right. Still, Jessie knew sleep wouldn’t come easy tonight. Too much excitement—the excitement of riding a motorbike with Cloud, of tricking her mom, of their clandestine mission; the nervous excitement for the big mission tomorrow. The excitement of discovering this gruff and stoic ex-SOLDIER-boy was a totally adorable shy sub.

And they had a _real_ date tomorrow. That was pretty exciting too. Not to mention the things she could do to him when they ended up back at her place, after their date.

Despite all that, she found herself dozing off. And thinking of Tifa. Tifa had said Cloud and her were ‘just friends’, but there was definitely something there. Something much like unaddressed sexual tension. Jessie really liked Tifa; she didn’t want to come betweenher and Cloud, or anything.

Eh. They were all adults. They’d figure it out.

She nuzzled her face against Cloud’s neck. He murmured something, sounding happy and for the most part asleep.

Jessie yawned. Sleep was catching up with her, despite herself.

“Next time we sneak up to meet my parents,” she murmured. “I’ll introduce you properly. Get you some pizza too.”

“Great,” Cloud murmured back. “Can’t wait.” His breath evened out; he was snoring slightly not even ten seconds later.

 _Adorable_ , Jessie thought as her own eyelids slipped closed.

She fell asleep feeling good about the future, for once.


End file.
